Sensual Captivation
by ChocMochaLatte
Summary: She had not in the least idea how he made fighting seem so.. sensual. R&R Onegai minna-san !


**Ohayou minna-san~! I had always thought GilgameshxSaber is absolutely sexay! *squeals like a fan-girl* Hence this fiction, I hope you'll like it~! R&R Onegai~ ^^ **

* * *

_**Sensual Captivation~**_**  
**

She had not in the least idea how he made fighting seem so.. _**sensual**_. Saber watched as he lifted his legendary sword, the sword that made her blows ineffectual countless of times before she actually discovered Avalon.

_Enuma Elish. _

That's what he'd call out in that _sexy_ baritone of his before he delivered his attacks to her.

It was almost perverse, the way he seemed to enjoy the pain it inflicted on her. Saber noticed the way his lips would curl into an _extremely_ satisfied smirk that only he was capable of producing whenever he was able to slice through her tough defence.

And she absolutely _**loved**_ it, because he _never_ _held anything back_. He never treated her as a _mere woman_. And he'd never, _not even once_ underestimated her either.

He respected that she was king before a woman. He was a king himself, he understood the sentiments one held for his or her country. And Saber's devotion towards her country was something he'd come to admire in her.

After all, she was still an _exceptionally desirable __**woman. **_

A faint blush coloured her fair skin as she thought how she secretly liked it, when he did that; a surge of arousal hit her hard as she continued to stare at him, his every movements.

The Ancient King of Heroes merely grinned as his wife's delicate scent invaded his nostrils; he inhaled a huge intake of the air that was mingled with her essence; the titillating scent of her tampered with her own arousal served to heighten his own. He could barely concentrate on his footwork as he felt her eyes on him, heavy, tracing his every steps lovingly.

Saber sunk into a chaise nearby, unable to stand properly any longer, fearing her weak-limbed knees may buckle unto the ground if he made _another_ swing with that gorgeous sword of his.

He never ceased his strikes; the Golden Hero leapt gracefully into the air, somersaulting before sharply veering his sword to the left and struck the target dangling almost pitifully over there. He agilely spun around, brought his sword closer to him and delivered another blow to the unsuspecting dummy that seemed to be on the verge of falling apart into pointless smithereens.

Inadvertently he threw his sword away; it sailed through the air and pierced the nearby tree, the bark giving away silently as it came off.

He couldn't refuse to give in to any longer; Saber's eyes widened as she sensed him coming closer. It was too late to avoid him; platinum blonde waves cascaded around her shoulders as he pulled of the navy blue ribbon that she'd always used to bind her hair together.

His lips met hers in an _unruly_ craving that rendered her thoughtless; she was drunk in his powerful, soul-consuming kisses that drove her _raving mad_ with longing. His arms went around her, gathering her battle-hardened body into his own. She instinctively melted against him; his hardness matching her misfit softness, her sinuous curves locking onto his each and every ridge.

A soft whimper graced his ears as he left her lips and instead trekked a slow, torturous path down her jaw line to her neck. She gasped at the sudden intrusion of his fingers at her sex.

"Gilgamesh..!" Saber caved in, all her conscience gone with the wind as his thumb circled her nub, and his cold palm rubbing against her in an excruciating manner served to torture her into succumbing to him.

"Do you love me?" Came his husky whisper, making her even wetter still.

Saber bit her lower lip, striving not to surrender into him, _'Not yet,'_ she thought.

He thrust deeper, his hold around her waist tightening, his teeth grazing her fine neckline before sinking his teeth home.

She gasped hard; the shock and combined pleasure of his hand making her come full force. The sheer rapture of it was _overwhelming_, _**captivating. **_

The King of Uruk withdrew his fingers, making sure she watched as he licked it clean, unhurried, _savouring_ the taste of her.

"Perfect." He grinned, licking his lips, causing her to blush profusely under his passionate gaze.

A single finger lifted her face up towards him, her eyes darted away; up, left, Saber looked anywhere but him. She couldn't face him, not now at least. She needed time to regain herself.

But it seems the King was having none of that, "Look at me, Saber."

_Oh, he was going to be the death of her._

Exquisite emerald met mischievous amber; Saber couldn't help but look away, he was too deep, _too __**affectionate**_. She wasn't used to it.

Gilgamesh chuckled, "Love, you're only making it _worse_, look what _**you**_ _do_ to _**me**_," he guided her hands to him.

Saber held her gasp in check as she felt him, _rock hard_ beneath those heavy layers of clothes, "I'm sorry," she said in a tiny voice.

The man laughed uproariously, "What are you sorry for Saber? You did nothing wrong, you were just too cute," he tucked the stray strands of her hair neatly behind her ears, loving the view of her like this; dishevelled and cluttered, totally different from the Saber he'd always duelled with.

Something made his heart stutter before it picked it's pace back; the urge to kiss her was strong, feral almost. Gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I don't care whether you love me or not Saber, all that matters is that _**I**__ do_, and I'll _make sure_ you'll fall for me so _**hard**_ that you'll never be able to even entertain the thoughts of _other guys_ in that pretty head of yours, got that?"

Saber remained silent as another blush of colour splashed her cheeks down to her neck.

'_I love you too, you, arrogant, egoistical bastard.' _She could only declare that in her heart, too ashamed to voice it out just yet as he wrapped her in his powerful embrace and lulled her too sleep with that enticing voice of his.

**Owari**


End file.
